Beside You
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Faye has trouble sleeping after finding her Grandfather and not knowing why ends up at Cassie's house at two in the morning. Chamberlake. Subtexty.


Beside You

Cassie groaned as she tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed, unable to get comfortable. She punched her pillow in frustration, annoyed at the situation she was in. A quick glance at the clock informed her that it was 1:42 am.

"Damn it" she muttered, trying in vain to get comfortable "Another night without sleep" she sighed heavily and turned onto her back to face the star covered ceiling, one hand braced behind her head. Even after she had been attacked, she'd had no trouble getting to sleep but for some reason the events of the night were troubling her into a sleepless state.

"This is pathetic." Cassie mumbled to herself, throwing her free arm over her eyes in a futile attempt to block out the light streaming through her window and get to sleep. She took a deep breath, focusing intently on the soft pattering of rain against the glass of her window. She was just on the very edge of sleep when a 'Clang' slightly louder than the rain against her window. She instantly shot up in the bed, her senses on hyper alert as she glanced around the room with wide eyes, half expecting something to jump out at her from the shadows. When nothing like that happened, she shakily reached out to switch her bedside light on and warily slipped out of bed. With another quick look around, Cassie moved cautiously over to her window and peeked out from the side, making sure that she couldn't be seen from the outside.

"_Faye?"_ Cassie was astonished to find Faye standing in her back yard and after a moment of hesitation, hurried across the room and out of the door. Mindful of her Grandmother sleeping across the hall, she slowed her steps when she reached the top of the stairs and crept silently down them. She thoughtfully skipped the second to last step, recalling the eerie creaking noise that resounded through the house whenever it was stepped on and silently made her way to the door. She quickly unlocked it and opened the door, shivering slightly against the cold breeze that hit her as soon as she did so.

"Faye!" she called out, only to receive no answer. She cast a cautious look over her shoulder before stepping further outside, though she made sure not to go so far that she ended up getting soaked by the lightly pouring rain. She could just make out Faye's figure standing in her yard; her face turned skyward "_Faye!"_

Finally Faye lowered her head to look at Cassie who gestured quickly for her to come closer. Faye numbly obeyed, half stumbling towards the door.

When Faye finally got close enough, Cassie reached out and grabbed her leather clad arm to pull her into the house.

"Manhandling much?" Faye scowled as she brushed Cassie's hand off her arm.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Cassie hissed as she closed the door and turned back around to face the dripping wet girl in front of her "It's 2 o clock in the morning Faye!"

"I don't know." Faye glanced around as if she was confused as to why she was there in the first place "I couldn't sleep because…" she paused for a moment, a shadow of grief crossing her face before she continued "So I decided to go for a walk to clear my head and...I guess I ended up here."

"It's two o clock in the morning." Cassie said again "Have you been drinking? You smell like cheap beer."

"You didn't have to open the door." Faye stated, opting not to

"You were throwing rocks at my window!" Cassie responded in disbelief "How was I supposed to ignore that?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I _wasn't._

"_Faye_."

"Whatever." Faye rolled her eyes at Cassie's exasperated tone though she couldn't quite keep her own hurt from her voice "If I'm bothering you that much I'll just leave, okay? Excuse _me_ for fucking existing."

"Faye, wait!" Cassie gripped Faye's wrist and turned her back around "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated. You're not bothering me."

"So…I can stay?" Faye asked carefully, making no move to pull her wrist from Cassie's warm grip. If she was honest with herself the touch was nothing if not comforting and given her current emotions, she wasn't keen on letting that feeling go.

"Of course you can." Cassie murmured, suddenly mindful of the fact that talking loudly might wake her Grandmother up "You can take a shower and I'll find you something to wear, okay?"

"Yeah…okay." Faye responded in a whisper.

"Come on." Cassie said, finally dropping Faye's wrist "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

XXXXX

"Hey."

Cassie glanced up from the book she had been reading, or more like staring vacantly at to see Faye leaning against her doorway. The brunette had changed into the loose PJ's Cassie had given her and was currently drying her hair with a hand towel "Hey."

"So I'm guessing from the choice of clothes, you want me to stay?"

Cassie was momentarily distracted by the suggestion even though the suggestive tone wasn't in Faye's voice. She assume she must have become so used to Faye's usual intensity and suggestiveness that she had automatically jumped to the comment being of that nature. She quickly shook the idea off however and hurried to answer "You shouldn't be walking around alone right now. Especially not in the dark. It's dangerous."

"Yeah, I think I got that." Faye deadpanned as she stepped into the room "So…Where do you want me to 'sleep'?"

Cassie hesitated unsurely before answering "My bed is big enough to fit the both of us with plenty of extra room for personal space."

"Whatever." Faye shrugged and closed the door before warily making her way into the room. She hesitated for only a moment before spilling under the covers next to Cassie. She lay down with a sigh, making sure to maintain a respectable distance between them.

Cassie switched the light off and turned onto her side, facing away from the girl next to her. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep but no matter what she tried she was still hyper aware of Faye's presence behind her. She briefly considered the idea that they were both still linked but quickly shrugged it off, choosing to focus on the annoying idea that as long as Faye was awake Cassie wouldn't be able to sleep either thanks to the other girl's frequent sighs, paired with her tossing and turning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassie asked after a couple of moments. She was aware that Faye wasn't the most responsive person and that fact had kept her from offering much comfort since Faye had entered her home but she was unable to contain the need to help.

"Not really." Faye answered predictably.

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence, which Cassie thought to be the end of the conversation before Faye spoke again.

"Every time I close my eyes…I see him." Faye whispered hesitantly "In the water."

Cassie rolled onto her other side to see that Faye was staring at the stars on the ceiling, her expression distant as if she was recalling something. After a moment she turned her head on the pillow to look into Cassie's eyes, her own expression unsure as if she expected the words to be used against her.

"I can't stop seeing it."

"I'm sorry." Cassie murmured as she shuffled slightly closer "I'm so sorry Faye."

Faye shrugged as best she could in her position as her eyes glittered with tears "I don't even know what I'm doing here."

"That's okay." Cassie whispered comfortingly "We don't have to know."

"I think I needed to be close to…anyone." Faye went on as if she hadn't heard what Cassie had said "And I figured that right now you're the only person who wouldn't turn me away or judge be for being so…"

"It's okay." Cassie interrupted as she moved closer and daringly slid her arms across Faye's waist. She was relieved when the tearful girl didn't pull away or slap her for the movement but instead turned into the embrace willingly "It's okay." She whispered into Faye's damp hair. She breathed in as she held onto the shaking girl, vaguely recognising the scent of her own shampoo wafting from Faye's slightly damp hair "Just sleep, Faye."

Faye didn't respond after that but after what felt like a couple of hours but was probably only about half an hour, Cassie heard the tell-tale sound of Faye's breathing even out and the grip on her shirt loosened, indicating that Faye had indeed fallen asleep. Cassie closed her eyes and silently vowed to support Faye, as difficult as she may be, for however long she was needed.

THE END.


End file.
